Sense
by H Kakashi H
Summary: AU - death


Sense

_**At 06: 45 waking up**_

_Slowly, Naruto opened his bright blue eyes and reached over to the bedside table to turn off his alarm clock. He snuggled deeper into his pillow until a tasty smell of fresh coffee reached him, having him pushing the blanked away to get out of his comfortable bed. With a smile on his lips Naruto walked into the kitchen, the smell of hot coffee got stronger and he heard the low noises of music. The radio played a slow and soft song, giving him a warm feeling inside his chest._

_He stepped behind the raven and felt the soft skin of Sasuke's neck on his lips and took a deep breath - Naruto loved how his boyfriend smelled. Seconds later he heard the scratching noises from his chair when he pushed it closer to the table, feeling the soft cushion on his naked legs as he sat down. His mind still sleepy he grabbed the knife – the metal laid heavy and cold in his hand while he cut his bread roll and greased some sweet jam on it. Silently they sat together in the kitchen, enjoying the peaceful morning._

_Soon the breakfast was done and Naruto walked back into their bedroom bare foot to get ready for work -then a short visit to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He tried to tame his hair, again without success, so he went back to his closet to put on some clothes, hair still a wild mane. _

_**At 08: 30 getting ready for work**_

_Fully dressed and on his way out of their apartment he heard soft steps on the wooden floor - familiar, even when he mostly didn't hear them anymore. Naruto walked to the front door where he took his jacked and searched for his keys before turning around to say goodbye. A soft kiss from his boyfriend, the strong taste of coffee filling his senses. Some lovely words were spoken before Naruto left the house - closing the door behind him with a low noise._

_The way to his work was full of different kinds of smells, colours and noises. Some birds sat in the trees singing with their melodic voices which remembered of a joyful song. He heard the barking of a few dogs, some harsh words and the strange noises from a bicycle on a gravel path. There were noises from the cars on the street which was next to the park, the laughing from children and the leaves which danced in the soft blowing wind._

_He saw flowers everywhere, some of them bright yellow and orange - so many colours he hadn't noted before... The green from the grass, birds in different shades of red and black, the colourful blooms, the blue sky with a lot of clouds and the nearly white sun above him. He also noticed a lot of little flowers in a soft purple and rose on the trees, surrounded from leaves in different shades of green, some lighter and some darker._

_The smell from the flowers mixed together with the one of the grass tickled his nose. He also could smell the trees and the earth - a strong scent, probably because it had rained previous night. When he reached his working place he heard the sound of the bell after he had opened the door and his steps while he walked into the office._

_**At 13: 30 leaving work for lunch**_

_He was way too late, like always. Naruto hurried down the street until he could see the raven waiting in front of the restaurant where they wanted to meet up. The cars rushed on the street like an endless stream. After he reached the raven he spoke some apologizing words and after the annoyed snort from his boyfriend they went inside._

_When they finally entered the restaurant an overflow of smells washed over them. Naruto could pick out the strong scent of meat which let his mouth start to water. A lot of people were talking with each other – a steady murmuring in his ears. He tried to blind them out once they reached their table. The wood from the table was cold under his arms and he picked up the menu to choose his meal._

_After they ordered he looked around. Soft lights brighten the place, a lot of plants were put in the whole room and there were a few pictures on the walls. Soon they got their meal and he grabbed his fork and knife to start eating._

_His steak was soft and nearly melted on his tongue – the spicy taste had him sigh in delight. Soon his steak was gone, but the taste remained. He put the silverware down, grabbed the napkin and ran the soft fabric over his mouth to wipe away the remains of his meal. They sat there for a few more minutes, the soft noises of music filling the air and some whispered words which they shared in a silent conversation, telling each other how the day had been so far._

_Sasuke snorted again when he told Naruto about the teasing behaviour of his brother and how much it annoyed him. Naruto chuckled softly before they paid for their lunch and left the establishment together. Outside a gentle brush from Sasuke's hand on his cheek, a soft smile and tender words to take care and that they would see each other later._

_**At 14: 36 the accident**_

_Everything went by in a blur. On his way back to the office, Naruto grabbed his ipod to listen some music, not paying attention to his surroundings. He walked only a few steps, had to cross a little side street. But before he reached the other side someone pushed him. He tried to get his balance back, stumbled a few steps before he fell, his knees hurting once he hit the hard sidewalk – his ear phones fell down._

_A loud squeaky sound of a car which tried to stop but being way to fast for doing so and a cracking sound send shivers up his spine, along with a scream from a nearby person which filled his head. Slowly Naruto parted his lids and looked to the side, his eyes widening when he saw a familiar person flying backwards before hitting the asphalt with full force._

_Naruto stumbled forward, crawled closer to the raven, a knot started to form in his throat and made breathing suddenly very difficult. Soon he reached his boyfriend, heard the soft laugh and the whispered words "pay attention, moron!" before Sasuke caught and shut his eyes tightly, some blood running down his chin. With trembling hands and tears forming in his eyes Naruto reached forward, holding the head of the person he loved more than anything else in his life. Sasuke started to relax in his hold, his hands falling limply to his side, something he had been holding dropping with a low noise onto the street. Finally Naruto started to understand: he must have forgotten his keys he had laid down on the table._

_Slowly he lost the fight against his hot tears, they started rolling down his red cheeks. The nearing hooters were unbelievably quiet and the only thing he could still hear was the rushing blood in his ears. He didn't sense how someone tried to pull him away while he held on his boyfriend, never wanting to let him go. In the end he lost that fight, a policeman pulling him away so the emergency unit could help Sasuke. Naruto tried to get away, the only through in his mind being to get back, but strong arms held him in place. Fear griped his heart, he raised his hands to pull the arms away. Crimson red caught his sight, the metallic smell of blood filling his mind when he finally started to realize that it wasn't his._

_With horror he looked to Sasuke and saw the little bloody puddle under his head. His body stared to tremble when he begun to understand what was happening, all the people who surrounded and starred at them suddenly became too much. With a loud scream of his boyfriend's name he slumped down, gripping his head to shut out everything around him. Hopelessly he hoped that everything was just a scary dream, soon he would wake up and everything would be alright again. He didn't feel the arms around him which held him still in place and even the little needle that an aid forced through his skin to give him some medication to calm down went by unnoticed._

_**At 14: 52 at the hospital**_

_He didn't know how he made it to the hospital. The whole time he looked down into the face of his boyfriend who laid on a stretcher. They ran along endless white floors, people jumped to the side so they could pass quickly. Finally they reached the last door, Naruto walked trough it only to be pushed out again - a strong man made very clear that he wasn't allowed behind those doors._

_Nervously he walked the floor up and down, every few seconds looking at the closed door. His shaking hand went through his hair, he sat down onto one of the chairs before standing up again after a few moments. A look to a nearby clock – 5 minutes passed since they had arrived – he tried to calm down, without successes._

_Suddenly a door flew open, some people running down the floor to the room in which Sasuke was. He caught a slight glimpse of his beloved, pale skin, closed eyes, strangers around him who shouted something he couldn't understand. The loud beeping of the heart monitor reached his ear and he started to walk, slowly pushing open the door._

_He saw Sasuke on his stretcher and blood on the floor, a doctor who tried to reanimate him. Naruto stopped breathing when someone saw him, soon shoving him outside again while he looked into Sasuke's peaceful face, praying that he wouldn't give up._

_Endless minutes passed and Naruto couldn't rest. He walked along the floor all the time, now and then looking to the huge clock. He could hear the loud ticking sound and he smelled the disinfectant. The white walls made him sick and he wished he could ram his fist into it to get rid of all the feelings inside him. He was close to loosing his mind when suddenly the door opened again – a tired doctor coming out._

_**At 15: 16 the message**_

_Anxiously he watched the man coming closer, searching for good news in his eyes but everything he could see was sadness. He knew what the man wanted to tell him... He shook his head - didn't want to hear the message. Slowly he walked backwards until his back hit the white wall he wanted to punch a few seconds before._

_A small smile flew across the doctor's face, the mouth opened and the heartbreaking words left his mouth. "I'm sorry …" – was all he could hear, before the knot in his stomach finally broke. A sob left Narutos throat, he pulled at his hairs harshly with his fists to finally wake up - but when the pain reached his mind he realized that this wasn't a dream. The pain in his stomach melted finally, he slided down the wall and threw up._

_Naruto felt the gentle hand on his shoulder and heard a nurse walking to them – some soft words before they pulled him up. A few seconds later he laid on a stretcher, again someone gave him something to calm down and once the medication kicked in he could breathe again. He realized that he had lost the only precious person in his live. The nurse never left his side, whispered soft words of comfort until his tears dried out._

_Some time later he was brought into another room, the door closed behind him. Unsure he remained on his spot - his eyes on the person he had lost. Finally he started walking, went straight to the bed - with his new found calmness he stroked over a cold cheek silently saying goodbye._

_**Three days later - the funeral**_

_The sun burned down to the earth, not a single cloud was on the blue sky. Whispered words filled the air and Naruto could hear the nearby bells of the church. He looked around, spotting some familiar faces – Sasuke's parents where there as well as Itachi who locked at him with a sad smile. With a stoic face Naruto looked up to the sky and he wished that he could just go home. He didn't want to be here._

_Finally the crowd started to move, everyone went inside the church to say goodbye to his boyfriend. Naruto just keep staying on his spot... he could feel the heat and how he started to sweat in his black suit. He hesitated before he made his decision, turned around and started to walk in the direction of his home. He managed only a few steps before a heavy hand laid down on his shoulder and for a few seconds he looked directly into Itachi's eyes, pleading him to let him go._

_In the end Itachi nodded and released him, walking back to the church to join the others. Naruto couldn't follow him, he wasn't ready to let go. Again he started to walk, his steps heavy and slow while he looked down to the ground. He knew he would come back later to apologise – after all, Sasuke's death was his fault, hadn't he forgotten his keys on that day Sasuke wouldn't have had to follow him._

_When he reached the apartment he once shared with his boyfriend he closed the door behind him, welcomed all the beloved smells which still lingered at this place. He looked around, saw the pictures of them and finally broke down. Naruto clenched his fists in his hair to force away all the emotions inside him. Never would he forgive himself for what had happened._

_**Some days later …**_

Naruto sat in his living room and looked up at the ceiling. Itachi had just left after a short visit to make sure that he was okay – and, of course, to tell him that it wasn't his fault for what had happened. He didn't feel the same way. During the last days he had tried to remember the time together with Sasuke but it seemed to be impossible. All his precious memories were gone, the only things he could remember being the smells, colours and noises of that faithful day when he had lost is boyfriend.

It annoyed him but nothing he had tried worked. The memories were gone as well as the smell of Sasuke. Everything got lost that moment he lost Sasuke and he didn't know if he would get them back... at all.


End file.
